callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Heads-up display
A Heads-Up Display, or HUD, is the name given to the screen viewed by the player of a first-person shooter game. In the Call of Duty series In the ''Call of Duty'' series, the HUD is not present at all times, and appears only when the player is low on ammo, sometimes when switching weapons or picking up a new weapon, and some other times. In Hardcore multiplayer modes, the HUD is limited to nothing but the kill-feed and a mini-map, which only appears when a UAV, Spy Plane, Blackbird, Advanced UAV, Orbital VSAT or H.A.T.R. is called in. They will also still see the names of teammates, the symbol showing they are carrying a bomb/flag, and the amount of flags captured. HUD elements *Names of teammates *Compass *Location of objective (In singleplayer mode of every Call of Duty installment since Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) *Grenade indicator *Cross-hairs (if enabled) *Reload/low ammo/no ammo indicator *Equipped weapon *Current stance (In every Call of Duty installment prior to Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare) *Mission updates (New objectives, game saves, etc.) *Ammo counter (in every Call of Duty installment, with the exception of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 whereas the counter is a visual representation from remaining ammo, and in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare it simply a bar) *Weapon pickup icon/use function *Health bar (Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty: Ghosts' Extinction mode and Call of Duty: WWII's Campaign mode) *Blood Splatter/Red Screen (Indicates health in every Call of Duty installment since Call of Duty 2) *Damage indicator, also known as "hitmarkers" **From Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 onwards, a Blast Shield/Flak Jacket indicator shows when an explosive hits an enemy using such equipment/perks. From Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 onwards, a Ballistic Vest indicator shows when damage hits an enemy wearing a Ballistic Vest. From Call of Duty: Ghosts, a red barrel icon indicates when an enemy is killed by a red barrel, or killed after being hit by a Thermobaric. A patch was also made that an orange hitmarker indicates a kill. *Game hints *Subtitles (Singleplayer), team chat (Multiplayer) *Playercard (in Multiplayer) *Time left/passed (in Special Ops and Turned) *Enemies killed/remaining (in Survival Mode) *Current round (Zombies, Survival Mode, Safeguard) *Perk-a-Colas drank (Zombies) *Arrow pointing towards teammates (if not facing them in Zombies and Cooperative Campaign) *Score (Zombies, Arcade Mode, Special Ops Chaos Mode, Competitive Co-op; in Mob of the Dead and Origins the current character's name is displayed beside the score as well) *Active power-ups (Zombies) *XP meter (In multiplayer mode of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered) *Surrounding blood lines (only found in Black Ops zombies) *Any collected buildable parts (Zombies) *Killstreak counter (Only in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Ghosts) *Scorestreak counter (Only in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4) *Blue symbol in Mob of the Dead at the bottom of the screen in Afterlife Mode *Player's scoreboard stats (Ghosts only) *Minimap (mostly only appears in multiplayer, also appears in Survival Mode and Special Ops Chaos) * Exo Ability and Battery (Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare only) * Specialist Weapon and Ability (Call of Duty: Black Ops III only) * Combat Rig Payload (Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare only) Gallery Cod1 hud.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty. Cod2 hud.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty 2. M1911 Dual Wield BRO.png|In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Cod 3 hud.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty 3. Cod4 hud.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Waw hud.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty: World at War. File:HUD MW2.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. File:Blops hud.png|The HUD in Call of Duty: Black Ops. MustangiPod.png|The HUD in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Zombie Mode BODS.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Zombies mode. PPS-43 1st Person BODS.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) campaign mode. Mw3 hud.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. HUD BOII.png|The HUD in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Nukehouse Dragunov BOD.png|The HUD as it appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. MTAR-X Silencer Red Dot Sight CoDG.jpg|HUD in Call of Duty: Ghosts. MK17-CQC First Person CoDO.png|The HUD in Call of Duty Online. M9 CODO.png|The HUD in Call of Duty Online multiplayer. Personal Magma-Man aw6.jpg|The HUD in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare multiplayer. Personal Magma-Man aw2.jpg|The HUD in the Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare campaign. CEL-3 Cauterizer First Person AW.png|The HUD in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare's Exo Zombies mode. HUD BO3.png|The HUD in Call of Duty: Black Ops III multiplayer. HUD Zombies BO3.png|The HUD in Call of Duty: Black Ops III in Shadows of Evil Free Run Gameplay BO3.png|The HUD in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Free Run Category:Game Terms Category:Gameplay mechanics